Most people perform a regular or recurring, set of activities (e.g., a sleep ritual) before they go to sleep at night. This sleep ritual can include activities such as brushing teeth, taking the dog out, locking the front door, turning off appliances, setting a morning alarm, checking a calendar, and/or other activities. Sometimes a person can have difficulty falling to sleep because they fear that they have forgotten to perform one of these sleep ritual activities.